The Walking Dead: My Story
by BandG3ak
Summary: My senario of how I would deal with The Walking dead. I don't own TDW or it's characters. Still working on the name. Rated M for Violence and Gore.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Edited, now it should be a little better.**

It was just another day. Just another normal existence. It is very odd how things can change in one instance, one moment. I come home from work and shake the dirt off of my shoes. I go in and sit down on my comfortable armchair. I turn the TV. There is not much on so I turn it to the news. Just another story where they are rambling political nonsense. I suddenly hear yelling and screaming come over the TV, and I start to pay attention. The Military has come into major cities and has started to set up a curfew. The people are rioting. I start to worry, because I live in The city of Jacksonville, Alabama. I get so worried that I decide to call Sam, my friend who lives not that far away. The phone rings and he picks up. "Hey."

I say, "Hey dude. have you been seeing what's going on?"

He says, "Yeah, with the rioting?"

I say, "Yes, I'm starting to get worried. maybe we should find somewhere safe to wait it out."

He says, " Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing. Wanna meet up?"

I say, "Yes, meet at my house. We'll figure out what to do from there. Hopefully, this will all blow over."

The rioting is getting worse in Jacksonville. I hear a knock on the door and I look through the hole to see Sam's face. I let him in and we start talking. I say, "It's getting worse. what is all this about."

He says, "I haven't heard anything solid yet, but some are saying it's the end of the world."

I chuckle, "There are always those who say that."

He says, "No, I mean that people are talking about some epidemic."

I look at him seriously, "You mean like a virus?"

He nods, "Again, I don't know."

I nod and Go into my room and I start to gather up important stuff.

Sam comes up to my door, "What are you doing?"

I don't stop gathering stuff up, "Packing, I got to go check on Sidney."

He says, "Do we have enough time?"

I say, "Even if we don't, I'm not leaving her."

Sam nods and says, "Where are we going after we get her?"

I say, "There is a CDC office in Atlanta. Maybe if we go there, we can figure out what's going on." Sam nods and we get in my car and start down the road.

I turn into the driveway of my Girlfriend, Sidney's house. I get out and say to Sam, "We'll only be a moment." I go into her house and I see everything seems to be normal. I go into her room and I see her lying in her bed. I go up to her and I shake her awake.

She says, "J.P., What are you doing here?"

I say, to her, "We need to go. There is something going down, and I and Sam are going to Atlanta to find out what. They've said on the news that there is some sort of virus going around and we're going to the CDC office in Atlanta to maybe find help." She nods and starts to get some stuff together.

As we leave we hear a sound coming from her neighbor's house. Sidney stops and goes in wanting to check on her neighbor. She calls out her neighbor's name. I follow behind her. we see her neighbor standing in a walkway. she says her neighbor's name again but softer. He turns around and his face seems to be devoid of all color. we don't have time to react before he lunges at Sidney. I pull her Away and I run out the door with her in front of me making sure to close the door behind me. I hear her sobbing on my shoulder, obviously very frightened by what happened. I put her in between me and Sam, who is now driving. He looks confused. I say, "Drive. I'll explain on the way. We need to go to my house, I need something." We go to my house while I explain what I saw and that the virus must be turning people into these things. once I get home I go into my room and get my replica of the Master Sword, from Legend of Zelda, off the wall. I put it in its sheath and I go out to the car and tell Sam to drive.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so, I'm not even gonna bother to say sorry for not being an active writer. ill do it whenever I have. I know the last chapter is kinda bad but I'm gonna try to build off of it anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

It has been about a year since all of this started. Sam is driving right now but we take turns driving, Sidney keeps offering to drive but I always say that we can handle it. She tries to argue at first but eventually gives in. Sidney is leaning on my shoulder asleep and I look on the dashboard to see that we don't have that much gas left. we are not that far outside Atlanta. yeah, the CDC was a bust, so we've been moving on going from place to place, trying to avoid the problem this world now faces. there was a virus that started all this and it kills you and makes you raise from the dead, but not in a good way. I mean zombies, id say most of the population of the United States is now turned. we haven't run into many people, we tent to ignore people now because of what happened earlier, there was a man that we ran into that took Sidney. I was forced to kill the man to get her back, I have tried asking her about what happened to her but every time I do she gets quiet and doesn't talk for about an hour. So I just keep quiet about it now.

I get lost in thought for a while until I hear that sound that makes me frustrated. my car is out of gas. I and sam get out and look at the tank, completely empty. I look up at the sky and I see it starting to get dark. I turn to sam. "Let's just push the truck into the bushes and sleep in it until morning. we'll cover it up so no one sees us if they happen to pass by." he nods and I go in and pop it into neutral. I have a now awake Sidney steering while I and Sam push the truck into the treeline on the side of the road. we cover the rest of the truck up with trees and we both get in the truck to sleep for the night. I lay my seat back and I lay down. Sidney curls up next to me and we all fall asleep.

The night passes with ease nothing happens, only a few zombies walk past. I didn't get much sleep I woke up after about 6 hours. I let them sleep until I assume, around 5 AM. when I see light begin to come out I start to wake Sam up. after he is up I go to wake Sidney. I shake her lightly a few times, "Sidney? Baby, we need to get moving." she whines for a good 5 minutes before getting up. we start to get a move on. after a few hours of walking, I see a structure in the distance. after getting a bit closer I see that it looks like what remains of a federal prison. I start to go until I hear someone fall to the ground. I look back to see an unconscious Sidney. I run to her, "Sidney!" sam aims his gun to cover me as I try to get her to respond.

he says "Dude, we can't do this here, we are out in the open."

I nod and look to the prison. "that prison isn't that far, it should have the supplies we need to treat her." I look around her small figure, I breathe a sigh of relief when I don't see a bite mark. I pick her up and we start to head towards the prison.

We get to the front gate and decide to be careful because it looks like it is fortified. Sam tries to pry open the gate and we hear a gunshot and a bullet hits the poll.

We hear a voice. "Step away from the gate and go back the way you came." I see a man, that seems to be in his mid 30's, pointing his pistol at us. he has a beard and what looks like a faded police uniform on.


End file.
